


Taking control

by letthemadnesswin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Confessions, Cutting, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthemadnesswin/pseuds/letthemadnesswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'You're not leaving'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beautiful,charming,lovable,precious all words that perfectly describe my soon to be fiancé that laid peacefully beside me.

It has been almost nine months since he left Louis and me & Niall's relationship only grows stronger with everyday. Sure it's a tragedy that they split up but yet i cant seem to push aside the part of me that is truly overjoyed by it, because now i can hold and love Niall without feeling like a husband stealer.

Now i can love Niall like he deserves.

Brushing the hair away from Niall's eyes i see him scrunch up his nose and wiggle around,an not to much later his eyes being to flutter and open to revile ocean blue eyes. 

"Zayn what time is it?" Niall grumbles as he snuggles him self further into the purple bed sheets.

I shift slightly then pull him into my arms and plant sweet kisses into his hair.

"It's the weekend baby who cares. We can sleep all day if you really want." I whisper in his ear as i stroke his sides while he gives me a sly smile.

"Well what if i don't want to sleep all day? What if i wish to do something more lets say...active but still within the bounds of this bedroom?" He says cheekily as he begins to crawl on top of me,in might i add a very tight pair of striped boxer-briefs.

"Well i don't know Niall depends?"

"On what!" He shouts in fake outrage,leading me to laugh at his silliness.

"I don't know surprise me sweetheart" i say seductively as i send him a wink.

I look into his deep blue eyes still hazed over with sleep, but rapidly turning darker and darker by the second. 

He smirks at my fond expression and ducks down to kiss my lips. His hands roam from my upper chest, his fingers dancing on the side of my neck. He locks my face in place with his calloused hands and he forcefully pries open my lips and swallows the groans that spill out of my mouth. 

He breaks us apart, a thin string of saliva is the only thing connecting is together. He licks the string away and dips down to my neck and nips gently with his teeth. 

Just as I crept down to his boxers, the door slams against the wall and two huge puppies come barking and pouncing onto the bed. 

Niall groans in annoyance, but I can still hear a hint fondness in his voice, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He murmurs.

"Eh we can finish it later love. Now how about you go get ready and ill make us some food,sound good?" I say the Niall as i begging to crawl out of bed.

"Fine what ever." He huffs clearly disappointed by our furry interruption. 

-(Niall's point of view)-

"Bloody dogs" i mumble as i trek my way to the on-suit bathroom, just barely moving my feet as i do so making the white fluffy carpet tickle the bottoms of my feet.

Walking into the bathroom i begin the run myself a nice hot bath with tons of bubbles,cause bubbles are manly as shit. Then soon as its filled i full submerge myself in it's glorious warmth, thus making me feel like i was snuggled in a blanket of bubbles,such sweet bliss.

As i soaked i could hear everything going on in the house, Zayn in the kitchen,the puppies at play with their mum and a phone ringing.

Wait a phone...Shit my cell!!!

Hoping out of the tub i run and rush into the bedroom with just a towel loosely hung around my hips, scrambling around the room i knock over various stacks clothing in a mad frenzy to find my phone. Till finally i find it in the most likely place ever,its charger...Classic.

"Hello?" I meekly say into the phone.

"Hey Niall it's Harry. How have you been?" Harry greets back sounding distressed.

"Just fine and you?"

"Great! So are you alone right now?" he questions sounding almost guilty as he does so,leaving me to only wonder what he'll say next.

"Yeah why?" I ask curiously.

"Well i have something to tell you..." he trails of as i hear him ruffle with something on the other end of the line.

"What Harry?" I ask nervously.

"Well...It's Louis he's been out of rehab for a month now and he..." but he stops and takes in a shaky breath.

"He what harry?!" i slightly shout try not to let Zayn hear.

"He really want's to see you Niall. You know to say sorry an all... But listen Niall i can just tell him you said no or what ever -"

But before he can finish i hang up.

Why would Louis do this, and better yet why now?


	2. Chapter 2

Niall paces anxiously around his shared bedroom. His arms bent, his fingers tangled tightly in his messy hair. He welcomes the pain. It's sort of a distraction for the real problem... Louis is out of rehab.

He should run to his boyfriend, begging him to tell him what to do. Cause Zayn can fix this. Zayn can fix everything. Niall knows this isn't true, but his mind is on autopilot and he can't seem to control it.

His best friend -his only friend- has just told him that his husband is finally out of rehab, and he seems pretty damn eager to see Niall.

He doesn't know how to handle this situation. The sweat is starting to clump the dirty blond hair on his forehead. His fingers getting damp from the wetness on his scalp. Tears spring his seemingly lifeless blue eyes from all of this stress that has hit him like a freight train. He was happy nearly ten minutes ago.. But his bloody best friend had to ruin-. Niall knows it's not Harry's fault. Liam probably made Harry tell his happy friend out of spite.

Oh God, what will Zayn do? Niall though as he flops down on the bed in the middle of the room.

-Niall's point of view-

"Oh Niall your breakfast is ready love" zayn called out from the kitchen.

I breathed heavily but calm as i tried to collect myself, wiping away my stray tears and wiping my puffy red noes.

Quickly i pulled on some boxer and took one final look in the mirror, trying to look as calm as i could before facing zayn.

"There you are baby" zayn warmly greeted me as he held my hips,planting kisses all over my face and neck as he did so.

But then i started to think about louis and how we to use to do this, and thats when i got confused and slightly irritated with myself. I can't let him to me...

Frustrated i began to kiss zayn harder, cause he needed to know just how much i wanted this.

I needed to show him....  
Show him that i didn't need lou anymore

Zayn grunted in surprise as I grabbed both sides of his face with my hands. He pulls away abruptly looking at me with confused eyes. 

"What's gotten into you, love? Are you okay?" He asks curiously his eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

I shook my head leaning in again for another kiss. I need this. I need to show him that I'm over Louis and I'm with him now, even though he's completely clueless. 

"I'm fine. I just need you right now, s'all." I mumbled out right before I surge forward connecting us once again.

Zayn then grabbed my bum and hosted me up on to the kitchen counter,all while never breaking our kiss.

I started to roam my hand on his perfect chest, feeling every smooth muscle it had to offer and tracing everyone of his tattoos.

"Niall what do you want" he whispered huskily in my ear as i felt his hand over my lower stomach.

"I want you" i say rushed as my excitement starts to cloud my mind.

He chuckled huskily before stepping backwards, breaking all contact with me. I whine in protest, making grabby hands for him to come back with my eyes closed and my lips puckered out. He barks out a large laugh as I open my eyes. He looks at me again, eyes filled with mischief and curiosity.

"Now, I'm gonna ask again, Ni. What's gotten into you? You were fine before I went downstairs.." He says with a hint of worry. 

I sigh, looking down while playing with my tangled hands in my lap. His feet shuffling across the floor, then grabs my hands, thus putting an abrupt end to their movement. 

"Babe..." He whispers. "Tell me what's wrong.. Please."

I exhale shakily finally looking up to Zayn's face. Right into his eyes. My breath catches as I see the love and protectiveness that comes off his stare in enormous waves. I'm still not used to the comforting feeling. 

"Um.. Well. H-Harry called right after you left the room.." I pause. He nods his head, giving out a small 'yeah?'. So, I continue. 

"A-And.. Um.. He said something. Something... Important, I guess." I pause again, making it more dramatic than it needs to.

"L-Louis' out of rehab, Zayn..."


End file.
